Kisshu's cat servant
by MewMewCloud
Summary: Ichigo is getting married, she says no and gets captured by the aliens, who will she meet and what will her sentence be? REVIEW PLEASE, LEMON
1. Sentence

Today was the day, the day that Ichigo was to marry the smart and handsome Masaya, she's had a crush on him like forever and here right know she is in a church in a wedding dress waiting to go down the aisle. Her heart was beating about 50 beats per second, but the strange thing to her was that it wasn't caused by excitement or nervousness, she was thinking about Kisshu, all those years ago he risked his life for her and never gave him a chance to go out with her just because he was the enemy. She was growing a headache from this confusion, did she love Kisshu, no she couldn't, or could she. "Ichigo, it's time" said Lettuce running up to her in a beautiful bridesmaids dress followed by all the other bridesmaids: Mint, Pudding and Zakuro, and of course her father who at the moment was crying a fountain. Ichigo just nodded and looked out the window,

"please come Kisshu, please" she thought to herself and turned round just in time to grab her fathers hand before going down the aisle. Now she felt her heart was about to explode, so many people were staring at her and she feared they came to an unsure wedding, she took a deep breathe and looked at Masaya. Ichigo gulped and felt like she was going to faint, she eventually made it to Masaya's hand without falling over, and faced the priest while everyone was taking their seats, you could even hear her father crying into her mothers shoulder.

"Dearly beloved," began the priest "we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Aoyama Masaya and Momomiya Ichigo, now," he turned to Masaya. "Do you Aoyama Masaya take Momomiya Ichigo to be your lawful wedded wife?", at that moment everything became fuzzy for Ichigo, she couldn't even hear whether he said yes, her heart and mind was still thinking about Kisshu. "Um Momomiya-san?" said the priest, everyone was looking at me confused,

"oh I'm sorry, could you repeat the question please" she said, the priest took a deep breathe,

"Do you Momomiya Ichigo take Aoyama Masaya to be your lawful wedded husband?" there was the question that would seal it all, Masaya turned to her confused, she spoke the answer very quietly. "I now pronounce you...",

"I SAID NO" she shouted everyone gasped and Ichigo's father leaped into the air for joy until her mother grabbed his shoulder and sat him down again. All the mews stood up and went to Ichigo but before they could reach her she ran down the aisle crying, she ran out the door and was blown back by a sudden wind. Ichigo looked to the sky and saw a spaceship, she smiled for joy, "KISSHU" she shouted, but she was wrong. At that moment aliens started to appear everywhere, they looked more like guards, she knew what she had to do "Mew Mew Strawberry...Metamorphosis" she transformed into the pink mew that she used to be, but before she could attack a net was sent down from the ship and landed on Ichigo, the net electrocuted her and she fainted.

"ICHIGO" shouted Mint as all the other mews burst from the church as the saw the alien guards grabbing Ichigos fainted body and teleporting her to the ship and flying away. There was nothing that they could do now, all they could do was hope and pray that Ichigo will be brought back alive.

* * *

She didn't know where she was when she awoke, it looked like a dungeon, great what did she do to upset the aliens this time, all she said was Kisshu, and is there a law here that you can't be too hopeful, well if there was she would have been executed by now if she lived on this planet. Now she really wanted Kisshu to come and bloody tell her what was going on, she was still in her Mew Mew form so she wasn't wearing the wedding dress anymore. In the middle of Ichigo's thoughts, her cell door swung open and an alien came in with 2 guards, "Our King wishes to speck with you earthling" he said,

"about what?" Ichigo asked in a strange tone,

"HOW DARE YOU USE THAT TONE AGAINST ME, GUARDS" he shouted, wow he was a touchy one. The guards harshly grabbed her and forced her through the door leading down a corridor toward a door, it swung open and led her into a thrown room with 2 chairs, one higher than the other. They both had people sitting in them so she didn't look that direction, they stopped and forced her to kneel but she forced against it.

"LET ME GO" she shouted, it made the King look cross and in the other chair was seated the prince, he didn't pay much attention until he heard that voice,

"Ichigo?" said the prince in disbelief staring upon the pink mew who now was tied into a kneeling position with her head down. She peered up at the sound of her name and gasped, he was here in front of her,

"Kisshu?" she spoke softly with gleaming eyes,

"SILENCE" shouted the King, "HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS THE PRINCE IN SUCH A MANNER", prince, so Kisshu was a prince, Kisshu looked at his father and kneeled.

"Please father, let Ichigo go, she has done nothing wrong, please" he pleaded,

"ENOUGH, Kisshu what do you know of this simply earthling?" said the King,

"simple? She is not simple, this is Mew Ichigo and she saved my life back on Earth" the King looked at Ichigo who was looking at Kisshu.

"hummmmm, very well, I will not execute you" Kisshu and Ichigo both looked joyed, "however, mew Ichigo you have been sentenced to work here in this palace, you shall be Kisshu's servant" Ichigo's eyes grew wider.

"WHAT?"she said before she was hit in the head hard, "please your majesty, I must get home, my friends and family will be worried sick" the King looked at her with glaring eyes,

"that is my final word, now someone take her to the servants quarters" he ordered and the man grabbed Ichigo and pulled her out of the room with Kisshu's eyes following. "There Kisshu, I got you a servant, and I can tell you like her, did she really save you though and help this planet back to its full beauty?" asked the King, Kisshu said nothing, he just nodded and walked away back to his room.

* * *

Ichigo was taken to the servants quarters where she was given clothes to change into, she transformed back into human and slipped out of the wedding dress and put on the servants outfit, looked a lot like her old cafe outfit, it was even pink. She had to hide the wedding dress so no one would bin it, plus of course her ring, she hid it in her locker that she was given. Other maid walked towards her and started to hand her bed sheets, "You must make Kisshu-sama's bed then come straight back understood, no dilly dallying" Ichigo nodded, they told her where his room was and she started to walk. Once she came across his door, she knocked lightly and entered, she found him on the side of his bed thinking, she doubted he even knew she was here,

"um, Kisshu-sama, do you mind getting off the bed please so I can change it" she said, he still didn't move let alone talk, "Kisshu-sama?".

"Don't call me that Ichigo, you of all people I never want you to call me that" he turned to her and got off the bed,

"I'm sorry but I was told to only make your bed then get straight back" she said as she began her work, her back to Kisshu. He walked up to her, turned her around smacked his lips onto hers pushing her against the wall pulling her closer, she kissed back then pushed him away, finished making the bed then ran out the room. He wanted to take her so much, but he guess now wasn't the best time. He kept on seeing Ichigo everywhere, she had to stand by at dinner and tidy his room, he had to take her tonight, he wrote a note and as he was passing Ichigo in the corridor he slipped it in her hands. He saw her read it, turned to him then walked away without a single facial expression, would she actually come, it was getting late already and most of the servants were heading back to the servant quarters. Kisshu walked calmly to his room where he would wait and hopefully his kitten would show.

* * *

Ichigo wanted to go and see Kisshu of what he wanted to talk about, but she knew that if she left now at bed time then people would get suspicious so she had to wait until everyone was asleep. When everyone was, she snuck out of bed quietly like a cat and sneakily went to Kisshu's room, she knocked lightly not wanting to wake him if he actually went to sleep, but the door opened and Kisshu dragged her in. "Alright, what do you want, I want to get back before someone wakes up and thinks I did a runner" Ichigo said, Kisshu just looked at her without a sound and held her chin while he closed the gap between them. He kissed her softly asking for entrance to her mouth, she granted and let out a moan as she felt Kisshu explore her mouth, she realised what she was doing and pushed him away, "we can't Kisshu, I have to get back now before I'm missed" she whispered trying not to wake up anybody. Kisshu looked at her,

"don't worry kitten, I told the other servants that you were doing an extra bit of work for me and they won't see you around midnight or morning" he said, Ichigo nodded,

"that is a brilliant plan, so what do you want to talk abo..." she couldn't finish her sentence for Kisshu glued his lips onto hers and push her once again to the wall, she let out a moan and pulled away. "Kisshu? Please" she said, he looked at her confused,

"please what?",

"please don't do this, I finally admit that I love you but I um...haven't really told you something" Kisshu looked at her with wide eyes,

"your not pregnant are you?",

"hell no" she said trying to make sure he didn't misunderstand her.

"Then what?",

"um, when they were kidnapping me, I sort of was in a wedding dress"

"..."

"no Kisshu, don't get me wrong, I said 'no' and ran for it, I realised I wanted you instead", Kisshu's eyes started to calm,

"so...can I have you now?" he asked, she pulled a thinking face to make him inpatient,

"ye...no...ye...no...yes" she finished. Right at that moment she was back to being pushed on the wall with Kisshu now trapping her and his face by her neck, he hoisted her up so her legs were round his waist and carried her to his bed laying her down gently. Her cat tail and ears popped out as he got on top of her and pulled her shirt up, he saw that she had no bra on and went straight to sucking her breasts, she let out a quiet moan,

"no need to be quiet koneko-chan, my room is away from all the other rooms so no one will her you even if you scream, and I will make you" he said, she let out a gulp before he pulled his own shirt off. He kissed her and forced his tongue through to her mouth as he pulled her shorts down and his own leaving them in just their pants. Kisshu looked at Ichigo, she nodded and he pulled both their pants down, Ichigo blushed like mad and said

"you might need to hold me down for it is my first time and I have become stronger", he nodded, pinned her down and pushed right into her. She let out a small scream but finally got used to the feeling of him and nodded for him to move, Kisshu still had her pinned down and moved slowly while kissing her and swallowing her moans. He gradually got faster and hander so much that the bed started to move, he let out a loud moan as he could feel Ichigo getting tighter, they were both almost there. He moved faster and harder and Ichigo became louder, and with one last thrust she came onto him making him cum into her. They both lay there not talking or moving, just listening to their heart beats to slow, he was still in her and he lifted his head up and kissed Ichigo, she wrapped her arms round his neck pulling him closer. He pulled out of her and lay next to her, he looked at Ichigo,

"so, why did you say no to getting married, you could of had sex with that blue knight guy by now but you didn't, why?" he asked, she turned to him and pecked him on the lips.

"Because Kisshu, I kept having dreams about that day when you risked your own life for me and I never gave you a chance to ever go out with me, I only excepted to marry Aoyama-kun because he literally force me to" she spoke,

"so do you love me now?",

"yes" she said and she put her head on his chest. He smiled and then it disappeared,

"Ichigo?",

"mmmmm?",

"if you had the chance to go back to earth, would you take it?" she looked at him and then looked down,

"I'm not sure, I wanted you and I got you, but I have my friend back there who probably are worried sick, but right now I'm content". Kisshu began to stroke her ears and kiss her head,

"I love you" he whispered,

"I love you too" she said before they went to sleep and Ichigos dreams were no longer about Kisshu dying.


	2. Suspicion

**"Well Kisshu, I heard that you had that mew do some extra work for you last night, is she good?" asked the King as they were having breakfast, Kisshu was looking at Ichigo, who wasn't looking at him, acting as a normal servant, and didn't even realise his father was talking, "um...Kisshu?". Kisshu finally realised that his father was talking and snapped out of his trance,**

"oh, sorry, what were you saying" Kisshu said,

"I was saying, do you like the mew servant?", Kisshu looked down at his breakfast,

"her names Ichigo and yes I like her, thank you". His father smiled and Kisshu continued to stare at Ichigo, who finally looked at him but only to tell him to focus and stop drooling over her, he looked down at his food again and said "I'm sorry but I'm not that hungry, excuse me" he got up bowed and left, he eyed Ichigo and told her to follow him. She did as she was told and followed him down the corridor towards his room,

"Kisshu, you need to stop looking at me, your father will suspect something is up" she said, which there was.

"I know Ichigo I'm sorry, I'm just mainly thinking about last night" he said as they entered his room, "now this time I actually wanted to speak with you, no push you against the wall, lip lock thing" she nodded,

"well?"

"you told me last night that you were getting married and that your wedding dress was here" she nodded again.

"Yeah, it's in my locker",

"um, could you show it to me please, I wish to keep it safe for you" Ichigo looked at him confused,

"um...sure, I'll go get it" she said exiting the room and jogging to the servants quarters. She looked around as she opened her locker making sure no one would see the dress, she sneaked back to his room like a spy, once she got there she opened the door and rushed in seeing Kisshu waiting in one of his chairs. "Got it" Ichigo said holding it up, Kisshu got up and walked towards Ichigo and the dress, he looked at it for a few seconds, just imagining in his head what it looked like on her, he wanted her to wear this like it was their wedding, but the thought that made him sad was that it wasn't bought for him, it was bought for that blue knight guy. He shook away the thought and went back to the real world,

"it's truly beautiful Koneko-chan" she blushed at the name that he used to call her, he took it from her hands and walked over to his wardrobe and placed it in there, "I want to keep it safe just in case you want it when my father sets you free" he looked down for he didn't want her to leave, he wanted to make her his Queen. She walked towards him and put her arms around him and hugged him, he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head before she pulled away and went to go do her job, he watched her leave and when she was gone a tear rolled down his face, "I promise you Ichigo, when I am King you shall be free to chose as you will" he whispered to himself before looking back at the dress and closing the wardrobe.

* * *

Ichigo had to go make Kisshu's bed again, she went back to his room to find it empty, he probably was at a meeting, she went to his bed and pulled back the bed sheets to find a spot of red, she wasn't surprised about it for last night was her first time but quickly disposed of the evidence, when she was done she tided his room and stared at his wardrobe, it wouldn't hurt to peep inside taking that it had her dress in it, she walked over it and opened it to find her beautiful dress, but saw a note:

"Ichigo, if you are reading this that means you have just looked inside my wardrobe while I was out the room, naughty kitty, anyway come to my room after I finish my meeting, I forgot to tell you something important

Kisshu XXXX".

She smiled to herself, closed the wardrobe door and left the room and went to do something else for she had finished all of her chores. She went back to her quarters to put the note in her locker then went to explore, everything was beautiful here, not a scratch anywhere, she was in such a deep trance that she didn't even realise that she was about to knock into someone. She was pushed over hard and landed on her butt, she opened her eyes to see in front of her also on the floor was the little midget Taruto, she got up and walked towards him putting out a hand to help him up, "need a hand midget?" she said, he looked up at her and was surprised she was even here, he looked older now and was taller than her, he put out this hand to grab hers and smile,

"I think I should be calling you midget now" he said. She giggled,

"you look well, and you sure have grown, I think I'll call you gigantor from now on" they both laughed,

"so what are you doing here mew Ichigo, and why are you wearing that" he was pointing out her servant clothes,

"got captured on earth, brought here, Kisshu saved my ass from being executed and now a servant to Kisshu" he looked at her confused,

"well at least your close to him now".

"Yeah I guess, anyway, sorry for bumping into you but I was stunned about this place, to imagine 7 years ago this was just nothing, I'm guessing the mew aqua worked really well" Ichigo said, he nodded,

"yeah, it was amazing",

"so what's your story of being here?" she asked,

"me and Pai came over to see Kisshu, we have rights taking us three saved this planet, you could say we are like guests of honer" she nodded,

"ok, well I'll see ya" he nodded and they went their separate ways. Ichigo sighed to herself thinking about when all those years ago nothing was here, the environment was a mess, Taruto was a midget and she was on earth protecting it, so much has changed but in a beautiful sort of way. She realised that it had been a while since she last checked the time to see when Kisshu's meeting ended, and guess what, it ended 5 minutes ago, she saw this and rushed as lightning to Kisshu's room trying not to knock anyone over in the process. She made an emergency stop as she was in front of Kisshu's room, she knocked to make sure he was in there and the door opened, and there was Kisshu with a big grin on his face,

"so, I see you got my note, naughty kitty" he said,

"yeah, you said that last part in your note. Ok now what do you want to talk to me about" she said, he grabbed her hand and led her into the room, he sat down on a chair and said,

"Ichigo, you know the question I asked last night about if my father set you free, would you go home?" she nodded, "well, let's just say right now my father is old and he is coming to the end of his reign" her eyes widened.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry...wait what are you saying"

"I'm saying that I'm next in line an when I become King, wow that sounded weird, anyway when I become king, I shall set you free and you can decide to stay or return to earth" she nodded and hugged him,

"thank you" she said quietly. Kisshu hugged her back tightly, if this was going to happen she would probably return home, but he didn't want that, he wanted Ichigo to be his Queen.

"Come to my room tonight and we can continue from last night" he whispered into her ear, she giggled, pulled away and nodded as she was leaving the room, a soft smile came upon Kisshu's face with a tear rolling down his cheek at the same time.

* * *

It was almost 6:00 when Ichigo got back to her quarters, everyone started at her and started to whisper, she noticed this "hey, what's your problem, stop staring at me" she shouted but they just laughed,

"oh, poor poor human," one girl said as all the other girls started to surround her "it must be terrible to be so far from home and sentenced to a punishment like serving the prince," they all started to get closer. "Ok human or whatever you are spill the beans, actually tell us the truth, what were you actually doing from the prince last night, I've seen he's taken quite an eye for you" she could not tell, if she did then they would tell the King then it will either be death or banishment, they were less that 30cm away from her. "Well are you going to tell us or are we going to have to make you scream it, there are many boy servents here so we could ask them to rape you if that will get the answer out" Ichigo gulped,

"why can't you face the fact that I was actually doing stuff for Kisshu" she said, but then one of the maids slapped her,

"how dare you address the prince in such a way"

"Coco" called one of the maids to the other, "go get Kaito, and make sure you tell him what to do" the other maid nodded and ran off, everyone else started to grab Ichigo and try to tie her down, her heart was racing, but she remembered she still had her mew mew pendant, she took it out quickly and shouted

"Mew Mew Strawberry...Metamorphosis". All the girls were blown away by the transformation, everyone stared in awe as they saw a pink figure replace the red head servant, "I am a mew mew, a protector of earth and I will not be bullied just to give you a pointless answer" they all stayed back and even ran away as she made her way out running out of the servants quarters, she ran to Kisshu's room, not even knocking, barged in. Kisshu saw Ichigo in her mew form,

"ICHIGO" he shouted, she looked at him faintly and then fainted, he ran to her, "ICHIGO? ICHIGO? PLEASE WAKE UP ICHIGO" Kisshu panicked, he started to calm a bit as he saw the pink mew's eyes started to flicker open, she looked at him and smiled but he wasn't. "What happened Ichigo? Who did this?" he said, but she would not speak, "Ichigo, please tell me",

"it...it was the other maids, they got suspicious about what I was doing last night, they didn't believe the working story, I didn't tell them the truth so they asked a maid named Coco to go and get a servent named Kaito to come and rape me to get the answer, then they started to grab me and tie me down, if I didn't suddenly remember my pendent then I would have been raped by now". A tear started to roll down Ichigo's face as thought about that, Kisshu got more angry than she had ever seen him, he was red in the face, but calmed as her saw the tear, he kissed it away and picked her up bridal style to his bed, Kisshu placed her under the covers and saw her transform back into his perfect red head.

"You stay here and rest, I'll be back in about 20 minutes or so" he said as he kissed her forehead and walked out the room, Ichigo had a bad feeling about this but did as she was told and rested.


	3. Suspect

Kisshu

*What the hell wrong with those servants, they shall pay* those were thoughts going through my mind as I made my way to see my father, hopefully he would be a bit better so he can deal with this crisis. Also thoughts of my beautiful kitten Ichigo hurt in my bed, but I was doing this for her, I slammed through the doors, of the throne room, to see my father already speaking to someone. I acted normal and took my seat at his side looking upon the man who my father was taking to, he looked like a poor, sick man but I saw no mercy in my fathers eyes.

"For the crimes that you have committed I sentence you to death, take him away" said the King, I say the poor man being pulled away, I looked down in depression then glared at my father. He looked at me in confusion, "Kisshu, stop glaring at me and tell me what is wrong" he really didn't know,

"do you know what happened to my room servant, the mew girl." I said,

"Don't use that tone on me and well what did happen" I was even more shocked for he didn't know what cruel things were going on in his own home,

"she was being attacked by all the other servants, she was about to be raped before she managed to run away." He looked at me in shock,

"and...where is the girl" *no I can't tell, if I tell he will know I have feelings for her and then Ichigo will be sentenced to death*,

"I'm not sure, she ran to tell me and then she ran away." The King then looked at the guards,

"bring me all the servants, tell them to drop what they are doing and come at once" they nodded and wondered off, after 5 minutes a heap of people entered the room. They all bowed, "I have heard that you tried to attack the servant that attends to my son" said the King, they all looked at each other and nodded,

"yes, that is correct" said one of them.

"May I ask why?"

"oh come on, you seriously don't really believe the story about last night that Ichigo was really helping your son all night, none of us believe it, so we tried to get it out of her one way or another".

"Such as rape" I said, everyone turned to me,

"but here is my question to you Prince Kisshu, why do you care about the subject so much, she's only a servant and you are high in royalty, why do you care?."

"I am wondering why as well Kisshu" said my father, damn, if I don't answer they will know, I had to think of something quick,

"um...because father you gave her to me as my servant and if my servant is having problems then she would be slacking" he nodded,

"very well, now as for all of you," said the king looking at all the servants, "for this cruelty you have caused here I shall be docking you pay for 2 month" they were all shocked and looking at each other, except one who was glaring at me, she still didn't believe the story, "now away with you all". They all left the room, I got up and bowed to my father before leaving the room to see how Ichigo was.

* * *

Ichigo

I felt a strange feeling going through my body as a tried to get some sleep, Kisshu has been gone for ages, what I am hoping for is that he won't come back with blood on his hands, I sunk deeper under the covers, it smelt of Kisshu. I heard the door open and thought it was one of the servants who attacked me, I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes, I heard footsteps coming closer to the bed and before I knew it, a hand had grabbed my ankle and was pulling me off the bed. I still had my eyes closed not wanting to know who it was but I kind of guess taking there had now been lips glued to mine, I put my arms round his neck and opened my eyes to see Kisshu in front of me (without blood on his hands). I smiled "Kisshu",

"hey kitten, sleep well" I nodded and kissed him again before pushing him off, he looked at me confused,

"don't look at me like that, anyway what did you do?" I asked, he sat on the bed,

"I went to my father and told him about your attack, now no servant apart from you is getting paid for 2 months, not what I was really expecting but ok". I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, "you do now know that because of what happened between you and all the other servants you can't sleep in that place anymore" he said with a smile, I smiled back then realised that it was about 11:00pm.

* * *

Normal

"So taking its late and everyone has gone to sleep, let's finish what we started last night, shall we?" said Kisshu, Ichigo just smiled, got off the bed and pushed him so he was now lying down. She climbed on top of him and snatched a kiss, Kisshu grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off revealing her in her bra. Ichigo blushed as Kisshu attached his face to her breasts, she unclipped her bra letting Kisshu pull it of with his mouth, he flipped them over so that he was on top and pulled his shirts off letting it be skin to skin. She moaned like mad and fidgeted as Kisshu pinned her down and began biting her all over, he kissed down her chest past her belly button to her skirt and lifted it up revealing her pants, he pulled them down her legs and she kicked them off. He looked at he,

"oh god, please Kisshu" she said, he nodded and stuck his face between her legs, she screamed and thrusted, Kisshu kissed the inside of her legs and stuck his tongue through her dripping pussy. Ichigo grabbed his hair moaning, "please Kisshu, I need you" he continued until he heard his kitten scream and climax into his mouth, he removed her skirt and the rest of his clothing. Kisshu got on top of her, looking down into her gleaming eyes as they shone with love for him, she kissed his noses and braced herself, he pinned her down again and pushed himself in. She moaned loader than last night, went Kisshu was fully seated in side of her, he was still, looking into her eyes,

"you do know that yesterday I was holding back, so this time I won't, ready?" he said, she said nothing just kissed him fully on the lips and put her arms round his neck, Kisshu didn't start off slow, it was in and out faster than you could say, well anything really, even "I". Ichigo had her screams swallowed, she knew that she was close, she couldn't take it, she was grabbing onto Kisshu for dear life, who right now was comforting her trying to make her relax, she couldn't relax, she was about to explode. Kisshu was still thrusting into her as fast as he could, showing no mercy,

"I love you Kisshu" she said right before she let out a massive scream, luckily that the room was sound proof, she climaxed again and right after Kisshu also. He lay his head on her chest listening to her heart beat, he loved that sound, it was like music to his ears, Ichigo kissed the top of his head and played with his hair. He then faced her and sat up with her sitting on his lap, with him still inside of her,

"I love you too koneko-chan, more than you could ever know" he said kissing her, then thrusted one more time making her moan then pulling out. She lay in his bed lying her head on his chest, "Ichigo?"

"mmmm?"

"I wish to make you my queen" said Kisshu with no hesitation, a gasp came from Ichigo and she looked into his eyes,

"Kisshu, I would love to be your queen by I have a home on earth and I'm not exactly liked" he looked at her,

"I know, just think about it" he said turning away from her, before having Ichigo grab his chin and kissing her on the lips, he kissed back, "goodnight my queen" she smiled then closed her eyes, thinking about what he just said, *should I become his queen*.

What they didn't know was that someone heard then and smiled "knew it" spoke the figure before moving away with Ichigo and Kisshu's secret in their hands.


	4. Secrets

Kisshu

The next morning was frantic, everyone was all over the place, but why, I had to at least dodge about 10 people until one of the servants came to me, "Prince Kisshu, the King wishes to speck with you" I nodded and the servant led the way. As I got to the doors, picture of Ichigo were in my head, just imagining her going through these doors, not as a prisoner here, but as my queen. I shock the thought and the guards opened the door, my father was apparently talking to a doctor, I heard the word ill. When my father saw me he dismissed the doctor and gestured me to come closer, I did come closer and bowed,

"I heard you wanted to talk to me father" I said, he nodded,

"you have heard correct then, first of all Kisshu, do you know why everyone in this place is moving around so much" I shock me head. "It is because they have heard, and heard right, that I am going to die soon, so they are getting ready for your corrination. Isn't that what Princes are there for, just to wait for there King to die so they can take the throne" I put my head down. "But Kisshu, that is not what I wanted to talk to you about",

"so may I ask what it is?" I said,

"last night, when I was asleep, someone came into my room and told me something very shocking" he stode up from his chair, " you have been sleeping with that mew servant haven't you?" he glared at me. Shit, now Ichigo was done for,

"please father, don't do anything to her, I love her with all my heart" the King was silent,

"so you decide to betray your own race for love, I bet you told her that you wanted her to be your queen, didn't you?" I looked down, he sighed, "I am ordering guards to take her away to be executed" my head shot up.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER" I shouted,

"how dare you talk to me like that, I am doing this for your own good, when I die she will be dead and you can have another love, one in our race, now go" I pulled an angry face and ran off to warn Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo

When I awoke, Kisshu was gone, he normally was at this time so I didn't complain, I just lay there silently, I still couldn't get over the fact about Kisshu wanting me to be his Queen, it was a very difficult decision, but what about earth, I have a home there. My friends, my family, they need me, I am a mew mew, a protector of earth and how can I be when I'm not on the actual planet, I smiled to myself and got up, I got changed into my servant outfit and did my chores for the day, everything was normal until Kisshu came bursting through the door. I jumped and saw a frightened expression on his face, "he knows" Kisshu said, "my father knows about us" I gasped and began backing away.

"What's going to happen to me?" I said, Kisshu looked down

"he's ordered guards to take you away to be executed" I gasped and ran for it, "ICHIGO" Kisshu shouted, he chased after me and grabbed me around the waist, I began to cry and fidget, "I promise that won't happen to you, I'll protect you." I was still crying,

"why, why do I deserve this?" I whimpered, I stopped moving and Kisshu held me tighter and kissed the top of my head,

"you don't, this is all my fault and I'm going to get you out of it" he said, I sniffed. At that moment guards burst into the room and saw Kisshu holding me,

"I'm sorry Prince Kisshu, but we have been asked by the King to arrest this girl for her crimes, please stand aside" said one of the guards, Kisshu glared at all of them,

"what crime has she done, I'm the one that loves her, I've known her since she was 13, and I still loved her then, you can all go to hell" he said, I buried my face into his chest.

"The king thought you would say that, so he has given us permission for using what is necessary to get the girl, hand her over and there will be no violence" Kisshu held me even tighter and I grabbed on to him, he growled and shock his head,

"no, I love this girl, she may not be my own species, but I love her and I believe she loves me, she has done no harm" the guards started to move closer to us, I began to shake until I heard distant footsteps, I looked up from Kisshu's chest and saw the King.

"Kisshu, please, I don't want you hurt, let us end the girl and you can find a new lover, you have many friends" he said, Kisshu shook his head,

"no, I want this girl, she makes me smile and she is unbelievably strong, I won't give her up" the king sighed,

"then I am sorry" he clicked his fingers and all the guards lunged at us. They grabbed Kisshu and pulled him away from me, I didn't want this, I should have gotten married to Aoyama then this wouldn't have happened, if I never threatened to attack the guards back on earth, I cried at the thought. Guards started to grab me and push me down, Kisshu was being held back and screaming, I didn't know what to do, my pendant was in Kisshu's draw, fat lot use it would be now. All I could see we're people's feet and a pair stood in front of me, one guard grabbed my hair and pulled me up to face the king, I screamed in pain, "is it true what I have heard, did you and my son, our prince, mate" he said, I blushed but answered truthfully,

"yes, got a problem with that?" I said, Kisshu smiled at my attitude. The king smiled,

"take her to the dungeons" he turned to Kisshu, "and as for you, you will not leave this room until that girl is dead, she cannot be saved" Kisshu restrained against the grip of the guards but it was no use, "take her away" the guards dragged me out of the room, on my way to the dungeons, I passed Taruto and Pai, they both looked at me confused then ran, probably to find Kisshu. They chucked me into a cell and locked the door, it was cold and damp and the room had very little light, I cried and wished that this was all a dream, I would wake up in Kisshu's bed, him holding me, I was to be executed, but when, usually people die at sunrise, I don't want this to happen, I could see that bones were on the floor, probably from other prisoners. I stopped crying, got up and banged on the door,

"let me out!" I cried, I kept on banging but no answer, "...please" I said quietly. I turned round an looked at my cell, it was still early in the morning but it looked like night, tonight was probably going to be my last night alive.

* * *

Kisshu

I watched the guards take Ichigo away, once she was out of sight I glared at my father, "I hate you, you ruin everything, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" I screamed, but I was soon silenced by a slap,

"how dare you, I have given you everything, but when you don't get one thing you want, you are a stubborn child" my father shouted,

"she is the only girl I have ever loved, this isn't a want, this is a need, I need her, she is my soul mate" I cried, my father glared at me.

"I have had enough of you, one day you will understand" the guards let me go and I fell to the ground, my father kneeled down, "you are just like your mother Kisshu, but I believe to much like her" my head snapped up, what did me mean by that, but before I could speak Pai and Taruto came rushing though the door.

"Ichigo has just been arrested, what the hell is happening here" said Pai, they saw me on the floor and understood, Pai looked at the king and bowed, "please your majesty, mew Ichigo has done nothing wrong, please let her go, for your sons sake" the king glared at them,

"no, Kisshu must learn that he must marry someone that is his own race, even if it has to be an arranged marriage" I gasped,

"I don't want an arranged marriage, what is the point, I love someone, and you won't let me have her. Plus you have become sick father," I said, the king glared at me,

"yes but I have enough energy left to end the girl" he turned to Pai and Taruto, "if either of you try to assist either Kisshu or the mew, you will both suffer the same punishment as the girl" and he walked out, taking the guards with him. They looked at me who was still on the floor and walked over to me,

"this can't be happening" I said, "I promised to protect her, now she will die and it is all my fault" I began to cry,

"you can't give up Kisshu, Ichigo is counting on you, you need to find a way make the king see to reason...or you could just poison him then you would have to decide Ichigo's fate" my head shot up,

"how could you say that, he is my father you know, besides I don't think he could make it though the night, he may not look like it but he is extremely ill, he probably used up most of his energy shouting at me, it's like he said earlier this morning, he was going to die very soon, maybe tonight or even today maybe our lucky day, but I will not murder my father" I said, Pai and Taruto nodded, "I'm sorry but I wish to be alone, you may come back in an hour or two, but I just need to think" they nodded and walked out the room, I sat in the middle of the floor silent, I got up and made my way to my draw, I opened it and found Ichigo's pendant, "Ichigo" I whispered to myself before putting it back and paying that my kitten would live.

* * *

**and so Ichigo is now waiting to die,**

**Sorry about the long wait, I have been working on my other stories and haven't payed much attention to this one, but here it is, I hope you like it,**

**Please review because I love them so much and it just keeps me going,**

**Until next time**


	5. Spirit

Ichigo

The day in the cell was cold, I was bored and I spent most of the time with my head on the wall thinking, wondering what death felt like, what I would miss, Kisshu. It would break his heart for me to be dead, everyone on earth, what would they do to Kisshu when he tells them that I'm dead, I didn't get any visitor, not even a person that gives me food, I suspect the king wants me to starve, it was around 10 pm and I was starving but it wouldn't matter, I would die anyway. Why do I deserve this, I have done nothing wrong, all I have done is love someone who loves me back, I feel like punching the wall, but what good would that do. I wish I was with Kisshu, or even back on earth where I wouldn't be in this cell waiting for my death, within the next 24 hrs I will be dead, and Kisshu would be free to find someone else. That was actually when I punched the wall, it hurt a lot but I have felt worst. At that moment the door opened, I gasped and saw a guard, he glared at me, "come with me scum" he demanded, I went to him and he pushed and punched me out of the dungeons, I had plenty of bruises now, we made our way to the throne room where the door opened and I made my way to Kisshu's father. The guard pushed me over, I was feeling a déjà vu feeling, but now wasn't the time,

"Mew Ichigo, you have been sentenced to death for have a love relationship with the prince" said the king, "how do you plead?" I sighed,

"not guilty!" I shouted, I pushed the guard out of the way and forced myself up, more guards grabbed me, "is it a crime to love someone who loves you back" the king smiled.

"You have a strong spirit, but that spirit will be broken, you are human while Kisshu is not, you couldn't possibly want to produce an heir, or be his queen, you humans are selfish and don't care about the feeling of others, you will break Kisshu's heart and I don't want to see that happen. Now because of your crimes, as soon as the sunrises, you will be taken and executed, I will also make sure Kisshu is watching, but some don't believe I will make it through the night, so as my dying wish, I wish for you to die" I gasped, "take her away" I thrusted about in the guards arms,

"NNNNNOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I cried, in the end the guards had to literally pick me up and carry me out of the room, "you are a terrible father!" I shouted before the door closed behind us. The last glimpse I saw of the king was him gasping and looking down, I smiled knowing I might have gotten to him.

* * *

Kisshu

Being under room arrest was hell, I swear I just heard Ichigo being carried past my room screaming, it broke my heart even more, I had to get her back somehow, why did my father have to be like this? Was it that bad to fall in love with another species? It doesn't matter what they are, the only thing that matters is that they're happy, or at least I was happy, I kill whoever told about me and Ichigo, I'LL KILL THEM! But I couldn't here, I'm not allowed to leave the room until Ichigo is dead, and my father put a teleportation lock around the room, great! I spent most of my time just sitting on my bed, I knew Ichigo would be dead in less than 24 hours, I didn't want to be in love with anyone else. I may have teased her in the past, but I wasn't very good at showing my true feelings, I was really bad. I knew I wasn't going to sleep tonight. I decided that I should have a walk around, taking I have been on the bed ever since they took Ichigo away, I walked round my room, thinking of a way to get out and be with Ichigo. Why was my father like this, while I was walking I remembered that Ichigo gave me her wedding dress to keep safe, I looked at the wardrobe and slowly walked towards it, once I opened it, I saw the white dress. I took a bit of at and smelt it, it smelt like my Ichigo, "Ichigo, I'm sorry" I said, before my door opened and revealed a new servant, I quickly closed the wardrobe in time so no one saw it, "how are you?" I asked. The servant smiled,

"my name it Coco, I'll be your new servant" she said, Coco, I knew that name, I walked up to her and grabbed her arm tightly,

"you were one of the girls who tried to find out what was going on between Ichigo and me, I bet you were the one who told my father" I said, Coco smirked,

"well done, that Ichigo girl was nothing, only a pink slut that would fuck any prince she saw" this made me even more angry, I gripped her arm harder making her cry out in pain.

"SHE IS NOT A SLUT, I LOVE HER AND YOU HAVE STOLLEN HER FROM ME, NOW SHE IS TO DIE, AND RIGHT NOW I WISH I WAS DEAD!" I shouted, Coco sighed,

"I'm sorry for your lose, but Ichigo couldn't possible want to be your queen, or produce an heir, now could she? You have to think what is best for your people, will they except her?" I let go of Coco's arm,

"I don't care if no one excepts her, I love her and I would kill my self if she really wanted me too, I would do anything for her" I cried, Coco sighed.

"I'm sorry Kisshu-sama, but there is nothing I can do, I guess you just have to move on, there is no way that you could save her, the king has ordered that Ichigo will die, as his dying wish, if you try and convince him now while he is alive, you may have a spot of chance, but you will have to run fast that those guards out there" I looked down. Coco was right, I had to do something,

"Coco, I know that my father is dying and I will be King soon, if you help me now, I won't execute you for the crimes that you have done" Coco nodded,

"what can I do?" she asked,

"distract those guards, so I can just get a toe out of the room and teleport" Coco nodded. She left the room and left the door open just a crack, I could hear Coco walking off,

"HEY YOU TWO!" I heard from out side, I heard more footsteps running off into the direction of the way Coco went and I opened the door a bit and saw no one there,

"thank you Coco" I whispered before stepping out of my room and teleporting to the throne room.

* * *

When I got there, the whole room was empty apart from my father on his throne, although he was looking down, I walked slowly up to him, "father!" I said, my dad shot his head up,

"Kisshu, I thought I locked you in your room" he said, calmer that I thought he would say,

"you did, but I need to talk to you" the king nodded, but then looked down,

"do you think of me as a bad father Kisshu?" he said, I became confused,

"why would you say that?"

"that is what the mew said, she told me I was a bad father, and I don't want to be, I want to be a good King and most of all a fair father." I looked down myself,

"I understand where Ichigo was going, you split us apart, we love each other and as parent should be happy, not wanting to rip them apart"

"I'm sorry Kisshu, it's just because before I met your mother, I fell in love with a different species too, by my father didn't approve and ripped us apart, she was executed and I knew I had to move on, I should never have treated you the way my father treated me" I saw him start to cry, I smiled.

"I forgive you, but can I please have Ichigo back, please" I begged, my father looked up at me and nodded,

"I'll call someone to grab her...no, this time I'll grab her myself" he said before teleporting. I stood in shock, it was that easy, all Ichigo had to say was that he was a terrible father and suddenly he had a change of heart.

* * *

King

I really am a bad father, but before I die, I want to repent, I teleported to the dungeons, all the guards gasped, "your majesty, what do we owe this pleasure" said one of them,

"I have come to see the mew, let me in" I ordered, the guards nodded and led me to a door, they opened it and I saw in the corner of the room, Kisshu's love curled up in a ball shivering, it was rather cold in this room. I walked towards her, she didn't look up to see me, I knelt down and put my arms around her, she gasped and I could see she had been crying,

"what do you want with me, it's not time yet, is it?" she cried, I shook my head,

"please don't be afraid of me and trust me, I know I was wrong to split you and Kisshu up and I'm sorry, but he is waiting for you, please let me take you to him" I said. The mew looked terrified and shook her head,

"from what you have done, I can't trust you" I sighed

"I know that you can't trust me, but I wish to do something right before I die, I once had a lover who was another species and she got taken away from me and executed by my father, I knew deep down it was wrong to follow in his footsteps, but I continued, please take my hand" I said getting up and putting my hand out. She wiped her tears away and hesitated to take my hand, she struggled to get up and I had to support her,

"please your majesty, let us help" said one of the guards, I shook my head,

"no, I have done bad things in this life, and now I want to do something right" I said. Ichigo seemed to be getting fainter and fainter, I had to get her to Kisshu quickly, I saw Pai and Taruto bowing and smiling and the deed I was doing, they followed me to the throne room.

* * *

Ichigo

Why was he doing this? I understand about the father part, but why? I was a pointless human. He was helping me walk and I felt like I was about to drop, I was so cold and the guards beat me up for fun when they brought me back to my cell the last time I made a visit to the king. We were almost there to the throne room, the doors opened widely and I saw Kisshu at the other end of the room, I smiled, "Kisshu" I said faintly, but that was the last thing I could remember before I blacked out.

* * *

Kisshu

I saw Ichigo come through the doors with my father supporting her, she smiled at me, "Kisshu" she said, I noticed it sounded faint, suddenly she dropped to the ground,

"ICHIGO!" I cried, I ran to her and took her from my fathers arms picking her up bridal style, "ICHIGO...ICHIGO...PLEASE WAKE UP!" I cried. I broke down on the ground and cried, I notice that there was blood on my fathers clothes, I looked at my hands and they were red, Pai and Taruto came to my side, Pai put his fingers at her neck,

"she's alive, but only just and she's freezing" he said, I nodded and got up and looked at my father,

"thank you, you are the best dad anyone could have" I said, he smiled and nodded, I walked slowly out of the room towards my room. Everyone was staring, I passed a lot of the servants, Coco was the only one who looked sad, I walked into my room, accompanied by Pai, Taruto, Coco and my father. I put Ichigo on my bed and Pai got a bowl of water to wipe away the blood, I could see she was breathing and just watched as Pai and Taruto healed her. I could see from the corner of my eye that my father was looking at me with sad eyes, after a while Pai and Taruto were done and pulled the covers over her body to keep her warm.

"That is all we can do" said Taruto, "she must rest now" I nodded and everyone left the room apart from my father, he put his hand on my shoulder,

"I'm sorry, I'm the cause of this" he said, I shook my head,

"you did it because of your past, and I will always be grateful that you were the one to carry her to me, not one of the servants" I said, my father took a chair and sat next to me,

"I fear my time I almost up, I feel like I'm getting weaker by the second, it's amazing I managed to carry her without dropping her, I guess the gods gave me one last energy boast so I could do this for you" I nodded, we remanded quiet for a while until he spoke again. "In the morning, there will be a high chance that you shall be king" I gasped, "I want you to do it right, I want you to be happy with this human and love her to the best of your ability, it doesn't matter what everyone thinks, you make me proud to call you my son" I nodded and hugged him. My father jumped for he hadn't hugged me since I was young but held me close, he got up from his chair, "I think I need to rest now, I'm sorry I must leave you Kisshu but I will always love you, good bye my son" he said before leaving the room.

"Goodbye...dad" I whispered, I faced back to Ichigo who looked a better colour now, I touched her cheek and she had gone back to normal temperature. I smiled and softly kissed her lips, she moaned in her sleep and her eyes started to flicker open, they stared at me,

"Kisshu" she said weakly. I nodded,

"Ichigo, I'm so glad you're alright" I said, she smiled,

"where is your father, I want to thank him" I looked down,

"my father has gone off to have a deep sleep that he will probably never wake up from" Ichigo's smiled disappeared.

"I'm sorry Kisshu" I smiled,

"why are you sorry Koneko-chan, he is happy and I am happy, he will always love me and I will always love him" Ichigo smiled weakly and closed her eyes, I smiled and kissed her lips again, this time with more passion, she kissed back and I pulled away, getting into bed with her. I put my arms around her protectively and held her tight, I will never forget what my father did this day.

* * *

**I know that I haven't updated on this story in a while, and I apologise, so what did you think, there will be one more chapter after this so I will update soon because I want to get this finished, I hope you liked this chapter, quite depressing but heart warming, anyway I'll update soon, just remember to REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE and all the other stuff, **

**Until next time**


	6. Soul

Normal

The next morning was quiet, Kisshu opened his eyes slowly to see his Ichigo sleeping soundly, he was glad to have her back, but then his mind went to his father, was he dead? He got off from the bed, trying not to wake his koneko, and walked out of the room, it was still early and not many people were walking around. He began to walk to his fathers room where he found people standing outside, a man saw the prince and walked up to him with sad eyes, "Prince Kisshu, the King is dead, which means that you are now King" he said, Kisshu gasped but expected this, he will never forget what his father did last night. Kisshu looked at the man and nodded,

"may I see him?" he asked, the man just bowed and Kisshu walked past him into the room. There on the bed was the King, white as his sheet, he was with his lover now, Kisshu stood by the bed and something caught his eye, there was a piece of paper in his hand. Kisshu took the paper and read through it-

_Kisshu_

_By the time you read this, I will be dead, I know last night I said goodbye, but this time I wish for it to sink in. First, as you know I am sorry for what I did you Ichigo, she is a beautiful human and I want you to cherish her. Second, you now know that you are King, and a King will need a Queen. And third, as my dying wish, to replace the one about executing Ichigo, I want to follow her to the end of time, never let her go, never let anyone tell you she is wrong for you, because only you can judge that._

_I know you will make me proud,_

_Long live King Kisshu._

Kisshu smiled at the note, he was going to follow Ichigo anywhere, even if it meant to go live on earth, he would do anything. He tucked the note away, not showing it to anyone, and left the room. As he walked down the corridor back to his room, a hand was put on his shoulder, he turned around to see Pai and Taruto, "you ok?" said Pai, Kisshu nodded,

"yeah, it's depressing but I know he is in a better place" they both nodded,

"how's Ichigo this morning?" asked Taurto, Kisshu shrugged his shoulders,

"I got up early to see if the king was still alive, as you can see I was disappointed, so I didn't see her wake, but she looked happy" they nodded again and bowed.

"We will let you get back to your lady...King" said Taruto smirking, Kisshu pulled a stubborn face,

"hey, that means if you're mean to me I can lock you up pip squeak, and I'm not officially King, so mur" he said before walking back to his room to tell Ichigo the news.

* * *

Ichigo

I woke up and felt no one next to me, I remembered what happened the previous night and wanted Kisshu to be here with me. I felt stronger. I sat in bed for a while, looking round the room, taking nice deep breaths. Suddenly I jumped when I heard the door open, I hide under the covers and moments later I felt a hand at my ankle, pulling me away from the covers, "why do that again, you've already done it once?" asked Kisshu with a big grin on his face, I smiled and kissed him.

"I felt like it, I swear we've done this before" I said,

"I just said that my Koneko" he said before leaning down and kissing me passionately, I kissed back and put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He began to move down to my neck, but then stopped,

"what's wrong?" I asked, he pulled away and sat next to me, he stayed quiet for a moment, then spoke,

"my fathers dead, I am now King" I gasped,

"I'm so sorry, but now you are King, you follow by your own rules" I hugged him. Kisshu didn't move, nor say anything, all he did was sit next to me and star off into space, I sighed, "I'm sorry abut your loss Kisshu, I know how you feel, most of my family are dead, all I have now are my mum and dad, but I always have to remember that family isn't about relatives, it's about friends too. I have the mew mews, and you have Pai and Taruto, they care for you, just remember that" I kissed his cheek. He sighed and put his arms around me, Kisshu didn't meet eye contact,

"I'm not just depressed about my father dying, me may have been my last relative left, but I do know that Pai and Taruto are my family too" I frowned,

"so what's wrong then?" he then looked at me.

"Rejection" he spoke, that one word made my mind fly,

"rejection? Of what? Your people? They will love you"

"I don't care if the people hate me, I'm scared of rejection from you" he said, I gasped,

"me? Why? Why would I reject you?" I asked. Kisshu sighed again, and reached into his pocket and took out a note and handed it to me, I read it in silence, noticing the whole time Kisshu was staring at me, it was a note from his father. After I was done I handed it back to him, "why did you show me that" Kisshu frowned,

"didn't you read properly, my father wanted me to follow you to the end of the earth, and probably make you my queen, but I'm scared that you will reject me" he said, I understood him, but it was difficult to sink in, I looked down.

"I know you are scared about that, but don't be, you know I love you" I said, I saw a smile on his face and I looked up, "it just difficult taking I'm a human on and alien planet and I have friends and family back on earth" Kisshu looked down sadly.

"I know, but you can visit them any time you like, remember, you're free now, I remove you from being a servant, and I ask you to marry me" his head shot up and looked dead in my eyes, they were serious, I gasped at the proposal. What should I do, I was human after all, I smiled,

"Kisshu, I love you so much, there is no reason that I can't get married, I have a dress in your cupboard, but the question is, can I really produce an heir, I don't want to be one of those queens that are only useful for breeding, especially one that is half human, half alien" I laughed, but Kisshu was still serious, I sighed. "I would like to see the mews and introduce you to my parents, but apart from that...yes, I expect your proposal" I said. I saw colour come to Kisshu's face, he smiled like a child on Christmas day, he leaned in slowly and kissed me lightly on my lips, I put my arms round his neck and deepened the kiss, he pushed me back on the bed and got on top of me, but I pushed him away, he stared confused at me, "don't look at me like that, I now say that we can't have sex until we are married" I said, I saw the disappointment in my fiancé's eyes, but then he smiled at me.

"Yes my queen, but I can still kiss you all over" he said while kissing my chest, I giggled and gripped his hair and moaned as he continued. After a while he stopped and moved to his draws, I stared at him confused, then I saw him take two things out and hide them behind his back, he turned to me, "choose a hand, they both have something in them, and you get them both, but which one will you get first" he said. I smiled and thought carefully,

"the right hand" I said, he smiled and brought his right hand out in front of me and opened it to reveal my pendant, I smiled and grabbed it, "thank you, I thought I lost it, I forgot that you had it. Now what's in the other hand" Kisshu smiled and pulled his hand in front of me and opened it, I gasped at what was in his hand, a small purple box, he opened it to reveal a ring with a bright blue stone,

"this stone is very rare, it is only found on this planet, we call it an Treaty stone because it was first found at a place that was holding a treaty service between our race and another's over 500 years ago." I stared at the ring in shock, I saw Kisshu get down on one knee, I've already had this once, but now I think I'm dead, "Momomiya Ichigo, I may not be your own kind, and I may be a pervert at times, but will you do me the honour of being my queen/wife." He said it with no hesitation in his eyes, it was a straight question that either had a yes, or a no, what should I do, I was still in shock to answer, I know that I expected his proposal only a few moments ago, but this was unfair. He was asking me again, in the proper manner, I had to say yes, I wanted to, but with the beautiful ring in front of me, no word were coming out. I took a deep gulp, he knew the answer, for he's already heard it, I looked him in the eyes, and smiled,

"you baka, I've already said yes"

"I know, but I want to do this properly" he was being so difficult, I sighed

"alright, alright, we'll do this properly...yes Kisshu, I except your offer as being your queen" he smiled that big grin again, he pushed me back again and began biting my neck. If he was trying to turn me on, it was working, I moaned, I told his that we couldn't have sex until we were married, but he was making it hard, I pushed him off and we panted, he smirked, "almost had you" he said, he winked and got off of me. He walked to his wardrobe and just stood there, "oh and by the way Ichigo, I still have your wedding dress" he said and opens the cupboard to reveal the white dress, I smiled at his,

"thank you for keeping it safe, I would feel absolutely guilty if I actually died this morning and you would be left with my dress, my pendant and the ring you just gave me" I said, he continued to smile at me,

"all that matters is that you are mine, and I couldn't ask for anything more" he walked up to me and kissed my forehead, "I bet everyone will be surprised about this proposal, but I don't care if they say no, I'm now the king and I want to marry you."

"I love you Kisshu" I said,

"love you too Koneko-chan"

* * *

About two months went past, everyone was surprised when Kisshu announced his engagement to me, but they were all happy, Kisshu was crowned and has been doing a really good job, I got to see everyone again, apart from Aoyama, and they have all been invited to my wedding. My dad is more happy with Kisshu, be knows that he is an alien, but not a king, and he knows that Kisshu loves me more than anything. Kisshu wanted the wedding to be on earth, where we first met, all the mews were so happy for me, they knew what I felt about Kisshu after he left all those years ago, and are pleased to see my heart whole again. Because I already had my wedding dress, Kisshu wanted the wedding to be tomorrow, and currently I am on earth, back in my room, it is about 10:30pm, and I can hardly sleep. Kisshu decided to stay on a ship with Pai and Taruto, so I was on my own. I heard a knocking at my door,

"Hai" I said, the door opened and my mum came in,

"Ichigo, why are you still up, it's your wedding tomorrow?" she asked, I shock my head,

"I can hardly sleep" my mum sighed and took a box out of her pocket and came closer to me.

"You weren't like this with Aoyama-kun, but it means you're more excited for this wedding, I knew something was wrong with you when Aoyama announced your engagement, you didn't look to sure" I shock my head again.

"No, he forced my to say yes, so I did, anyway, what's in the box?" I asked, my mum opened it to reveal a necklace, I gasped, I looked just like my ring, but earth didn't own any Treaty Stones,

"this is sapphire, my mother gave this to me on the night before I married your father, now I am giving it to you, so you can wear it" she said, I smiled and hugged her, she hugged back and pulled away, "now young lady, off to bed, I want you to look beautiful for Kisshu, he may be an alien, but I will gladly call him my son-in-law" I nodded and my mum left the room. I sighed then smiled and tucked myself into bed, I stared up at the ceiling, waiting for tomorrow to begin, I just wonder how Kisshu is getting to sleep.

When I woke up, I woke up to the sound of screaming girls. Pudding, Lettuce, Mint and Zakuro all ran into my room looking beautiful as always, I almost screamed and hid under the covers, but Mint pulled them away, I whined, "come on guys, you never did this when I was about to get married to Aoyama"

"that's because we knew that something was going to happen" said Zakuro,

"now get up, let's do your make up, we have about 4 hours to get you ready" said Mint, I frowned.

"4 hours? But the wedding is at 5"

"yeah it is, but Ichigo, you slept in till 1:00, but I guess that is a good thing, you did get your beauty sleep" said Pudding, I gasped at the time, but I didn't care, they were right, Lettuce tapped me on the shoulder.

"Come on, out of bed, let's get you ready for Kisshu" I nodded and got up, Zakuro set me down in a chair and she and Mint did my make up, while Pudding and Lettuce did my hair, they thought I didn't need the make up, but gave it to me anyway. After an hour of me sitting in a chair, bored to stiff, they moved away and Zakuro reached for a mirror and showed me the results. I was more beautiful than anything, I never knew that this was my face until I waked my hand in front of the mirror to test if it was,

"arigato (ありがと) minna (みんあ)" I said and gave them a soft hug not wanting to smudge their work, they smiled at me and Lettuce went to my cupboard and pulled out my dress,

"let's get this on" she said, we all nodded and they did so. After they put the dress on, and 10 minutes of staring in the mirror at me, my dad came into the room.

"Hey, Ichigo are you ready yet, we have to-" he began before seeing what I really looked like, he froze like he was in a block of ice, I smiled at him,

"yeah, I'm ready, and I'm not running this time" I said, he nodded and walked up to me and began to lead out of my room, until I stopped,

"what is it?" asked Pudding, I turned back and ran into my room again, "well she ran again" and they all chased me, "Ichigo, you said you wouldn't run this time"

"I wasn't" I said, I picked up my mums box and opened it to get the necklace, "final touch". My dad saw the necklace and gasped,

"that is what your mother wore on our wedding day" I nodded,

"I know, she gave this to me last night so I could wear it today" I put the necklace on and walked back to everyone and took my dads hand, "I would never run from Kisshu, not like I used to" everyone nodded and we went down stair to find my mum on the couch, she looked in my direction and gasped.

"You look so beautiful Ichigo, I'm happy you're wearing the necklace" she said, I nodded and we all made our way outside,

"ICHIGO?" called a voice, I recognised that voice anywhere, I turned and saw Aoyama, he came running to me, "what are you doing, you missed our wedding remember, you ran, but if you really want it that bad, we can have it next week" I frowned, what the hell was this guy thinking.

"I will never marry you Aoyama, I only excepted to marry you because you forced me, besides, I'm getting married to Kisshu" Aoyama gasped and grabbed my hand hard,

"you will not marry that alien" he shouted, I winched in pain until my father stepped in and punched him, and he lay on the floor unconscious,

"I really hate this guy" my dad said, he turns to me and takes my wrist, "did he hurt to Ichigo" I shock my head, I was lying of course, but I didn't want my dad to have blood on his hands a my wedding, "let's go" he opened the car door for me and I stepped in, it was a limo. The drive wasn't that long, and we got there in a matter of 15 minutes, all the mews got out, they were my bridesmaids again, then me. My dad dragged me to the waiting room, I had 10 minutes to calm down, I just couldn't! All the mews were helping me calm down, they kept on telling me that is was because I found the right person to spend forever with, I agreed and eventually calmed down just in time as the music started. My dad came up to me, both happy and sad, and kissed my forehead, "I'm glad you chose Kisshu, he may be an alien but I will gladly call him my son" he said, I smiled and hugged him,

"thank you papa" he nodded and took my hand,

"come on, let's get you married" I nodded and was on the edge of crying. He led me behind the mews as they began to walk, my heart was pounding again, but I ignored it.

Aliens and humans were everywhere, the aliens to the right and the humans to the left, mine and Kisshu's friends and family, but I only looked at Kisshu who was smiling at me softly. I took his hand when I reached him and my ad kissed my forehead again. I smiled at Kisshu and we faced the priest, I basically ignore what he was saying, taking that I've already listened to it once, I snapped back to reality as soon as Kisshu said

"I do" I then listened to what was being said,

"and do you Momomiya Ichigo take Kisshu to be your lawful wedded husband?" I didn't need time for this question, I nodded,

"I do" I could see Kisshu grinning in the corner of my eye,

"from the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." I slowly turned to Kisshu blushing, but he just grabbed the back of my neck and brought me into a passionate kiss, I melted into his touch, I wasn't running this time. I kissed him back and heard everyone clapping in the background, I gently pushed away and blushed even more. The mews came running to me and lunged at me, except for Mint,

"yo Kisshu" she said, everyone turned to her, "you take care of Ichigo, of you hurt her in the slightest, I will hunt you down to the edge of the universe" I smiled at Mint, she really did care, Kisshu nodded,

"I promise with my life that no harm will come to Ichigo, I will love her until my last breathe." I smiled and hugged him.

* * *

And I think that is as much as I will tell you about my story, you can guess that we had sex that night, our honeymoon was on a planet with just us, like Kisshu told me when I was 13 and trying to take me away. When we got back to his planet after 2 weeks, he got me crowned as his Queen, it was a little embarrassing, but I serviced. And guess what, after that we both realised I was pregnant. Now here I am after 6 years with 3 children, twins that were both boy and girl, who were that older ones, and another girl. The twins are about 5 and have the same hair as his father and the same eye colour as me, but the girl is about 3 and is the complete opposite with red hair and amber eyes. I made friends with so many people and I am now respected as a human, my dad flipped when me found out Kisshu was a King, but was proud of me. I get to visit them as much as I like now and sometimes the mews visit. I am finally content after so many years, I haven't heard from Aoyama since my wedding day, I just worry that he is up to something, but for now there is peace. I have Kisshu and he has me, but I just worry if this peace will last, but for now it will.


	7. Summary

YES I HAVE FINALLY FINISH

um...sorry about that, anyway, thank you to all that have read this story, I had a lot of fun writing it and all, if you are lucky there might be a sequel about how Aoyama/Deep Blue will try and steal Ichigo and Kisshu's children, we'll see, if you review this story to tell me yes or no.

I thank you again, and I hope you read more of my other stories,

remember to REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, and if you do, there will be a sequel, but later on in the past, thank you ^_^


End file.
